


Dating Hazards

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am sorry" Richard gasps and he is barely able to breathe around the piece of lobster he is desperately trying not to choke on. "You do<i> what </i>for a living?"  His Date looks at him unfazed, fork poised midair. For  a moment he expects the other man to laugh and tell him he is having him on, but he isn't even smiling.<br/>"I design toys. For adults."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) this came to me just the previous night and well.. Just read and have fun with it :) Comments and Kudos would be lovely

"I am sorry" Richard gasps and he is barely able to breathe around the piece of lobster he is desperately trying not to choke on. "You do _what_ for a living?" His Date looks at him unfazed, fork poised midair. For a moment he expects the other man to laugh and tell him he is having him on, but he isn't even smiling.  
"I design toys. For adults."  
Lee, his name is Lee , Richard remembers - doesn't look like he is joking or even amused. He looks like he is insulted. He is going to kill Graham, come Monday.  
"Is that a problem?"  
Lee asks and Richard feels worse by the minute because Lee looks at him like a kicked puppy before gingerly putting down his fork.  
"I am sorry, I thought Graham told you what I did. And it's not like I am working in the porn industry, now is it?"  
Richard manages to look at him for a moment again, fiddling with his tie. He hadn't even listened to Graham as Graham, who he remembered was his friend - had shown him the picture of the lovely man now looking at him with a mix of resignation and fury.  
"Well, he said you..."  
He finds himself making gestures with his hands and Lee just shakes his head. So far the evening had been good, more than so and Richard had made him laugh and even had gone so far to pull out his chair for him, which had made him blush and think that maybe this time there would be more than a dinner. His mouth becomes a thin line as he speaks.  
"So what if I design plastic dicks in funny colors and shaped like dolphins or other animals?You are a lawyer, isn't that worse?"  
Lee knows he says it maybe a little to loudly because a waiter near their table drops a plate with salmon right in some screaming womans lap. Must have been hot, he muses and is a tad satisfied that someone got punished for evesdropping on them.  
Richard blances and he wonders if he ever is going to live this down and if he ever can look at dolphins the same way ever again. He is so caught up in his thoughts that he barely notices how Lee sighs and stands, throwing bills on the table.  
"If you want to make up for this I suggest flowers. You know the address."  
And hasn't the man nerves. Richard feels his face heat and turn the color of his lovely purple tie. He doesn't call Lee on the next day and Lee feels sad about it because as far as he knows they did have a lovely time until his job became the topic. Some things never changed, he guesses.  
It is Monday and he nearly has forgotten all about the disasterous weekend, pouring over designs and wondering who in marketing came up with names like _Woodland Pride_ for a vibrator but hell, he only sketched the things . In times like these he forgets the world around himself and he would scream in shock when Anna pushes his office door open with a huff and a bucket of roses in her arms, nearly too large for her to carry it.  
"New suitor?"  
He asks with a raised brow and he doesn't really like the way she grins toothily at him brandishing a card with flourish.  
"Dearest Lee. Apologies for being a dick. No pun intended. Richard. P.s - Dinner at my place tonight?"  
He can't help it, he laughs and it is only when he steps out of his office that he feels faint. There are at least ten of those flower buckets and he wonders briefly if Richard is insane or if he is just falling for the man.  
Anna wants details,he decides to take the rest of the day off, buys a bottle of wine and spends two hours in front of his mirror, trying his best to look casual. The first thing he had done after the previous and failed Date was to call Graham who had been , well grumpy to say the least because Richard had apparently managed to fold him into tiny little shreds before asking what to do next.  
"Well, here we go."  
He mutters to himself and tries not to smile to hard when Richard opens the door, wearing a rather disgruntled expression and something that looks like dough is sticking in his hair.  
"Pizza?"  
He asks instead of a greeting and Lee is utterly charmed, grinning from ear to ear before dialing the nearest delievery Service.  
"I am a lawyer, I shouldn't need to cook. Well, not unless I want to impress georgous men I insulted because I was staring at their picture .."  
The rest of the sentence is swallowed by a kiss that leaves them both breathless and panting, eyes fixed on each other.  
"What was that for?"  
Richard manages after a minute or five but Lee just grins.  
"Thank you for the flowers."  
Is all Lee says before leaning in again and this time Richard is prepared. It starts with soft kisses and tender touches that soon move into more desperate touches and caresses until they are both half naked and the Pizza is cold and long forgotten on the floor between them.  
"You're leaving?"  
Richard asks when he sees Lee searching for his discarded jacket but Lee just shakes his head, admitting with a bashful smile that he was looking for a breathmint and all that but Richard just pills him in for another series of kisses until they are both too far gone to care.  
Two months later Graham pokes his head into his office.  
"Say thank you Graham."  
Richard sighs and Graham notices the scowl behind his sunglasses while he snaps the suitcase shut.  
"Thank you Graham." He pauses "For what?"  
Graham whacks him over the back of his head with a newspaper buthe could care less because downstairs Lee is already wearing the carpet thin and their flight to Aruba is leavin in less than three hours.  
"Have fun. And lots of Sex. Please don't tell me about it later, thanks mate."  
Lee chortles when Richard tells him that and when he finally meets Richards parents for the first time and the rest of the family half a year later they decide not to tell much about their first meeting although nobody understands quite why on earth Richard squeaks when his niece tells him about her love for dolphins. Graham however finds it the best story to tell at their wedding another year down the line and Richards mother, after slapping her husband on the back to stop him from choking on his cake very politely asks for details on his designs. Richard just smirks at Lee who is speechless for the first time in a very long while.  
"Told you two were made for each other, didn't I Rich?"  
Graham throws in and Richard says nothing but mouths a thank you to his friend after all before kissing the man beside him.


End file.
